In some prior art, a satellite navigation receiver may transition between a real-time kinematic (RTK) mode and a relative positioning mode, or precise positioning mode, of position estimation. To operate in the RTK mode, the receiver requires locally available RTK signal that is encoded with RTK correction data. If the RTK signal is interrupted, corrupted or lost, the RTK mode may be temporarily unavailable and the receiver may be transitioned to a precise positioning mode. However, the transition between the RTK mode the relative positioning mode may be abrupt or lead to a jump or discontinuity in the position of the receiver or a vehicle associated with the receiver. Moreover, after RTK signal interruption, corruption or loss, in certain prior art the satellite receiver can only provide accuracy consistent with the lost RTK mode for a maximum time period (e.g., fifteen minutes). If the RTK signal is not restored or recovered within the maximum time period, then the receiver may need to resort to a location-determining mode with reduced accuracy. Accordingly, there is a need for a satellite navigation receiver and method for (seamless or smooth, accurate) switching between a real-time kinematic mode and a relative positioning mode of position estimation; that supports longer outage periods for the RTK signal.